Races of Sepharis
Here is a list of all the races of the known world of Sepharis from the mystical elves to the sturdy dwarves and humans to the vast hordes of orcs and goblins. Humans All humans have the best gunpowder weapons and knowledge of their application (with the exception of the Suro) and are versatile in skills. Northmen: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/a7k8jsgtt/ *Description: The men of Norvain are skilled fighters and sailors, often raiding coastal villages and ships at sea. The Northmen are fierce warriors, but aren't as intelligent as other humans. *Advantages: Strong Melee, Sailing, Resistent to the Cold, Two Handed Weapons *Disadvantages: Intelligence, Wear only Light and Medium Armor, Archery Woads: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/x30wrobht/ *Description: Dwelling in the northern moors, the woads are a strong and proud people who travel light and move fast. Woads are skilled in ambushes and skirmish fighting. *Advantages: Archery, Athletics, Stealth *Disadvantages: Wear only Light Armor, Two Handed Weapons Elarians: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/8d13hfa4z/ *Description: The people of the continent of Elaris, they are versatile in the ways of war and well disciplined making excellent soldiers. In addition to making goods soldiers, the Elarians are screwd merchants which has led to vast wealth on the continent. *Advantages: Swordsmenship, Archery, Discipline, Mercantile *Disadvantages: Cavalry, Stealth, Water and Air Magic Kadrids: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/c9cg9axwd/ *Description: The Kadrids are the worlds finest horsemen, learning to ride from a young age. They are as varied in appearance as the human race and only identified by their culture. Many Kadrid serve as horsemen in Elaris and Serrin. *Advantages: Cavalry, Horse Archery, Lances *Disadvantages: Foot Combat, Fighting in Forests or Mountains Suro: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/obz6g2uzr/ *Description: The people of Medes are stepped in rich cultures and traditions. They are excellent swordsmen with balanced skills of other forms of combat except with shields. *Advantages: Swordsmenship, Shaft Weapons, Unarmed Combat *Disadvantages: No Shields, Weak Gunpowder Weapons Alish: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/k2kkhhzjb/ *Description: A well balanced people, they have spent years in conflict with other people and have difficulty working with others. The Alish have become masters when it comes to defending cities and castles and fighting in formations due to many wars. *Advantages: Siege Warfare, Formation Fighting, Swordmenship *Disadvantages: Combat in Open Areas, Diplomacy (can't have more then two allies if a faction is primarily Alish or ruled by an Alish), Archery Elves All Elves are a bit faster then other races unless loaded down with equipment and gear and all elves have an aptitude for magic of some sort. High Elves: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/7ii37rsbh/ *Description: Masters of magic, the High Elves spend years practicing their arts making them some of the best sorcerers in the world. High Elves are tall and thin and the weakest elves in melee combat, preferring to use their magic to fight. *Advantages: All Magic Classes, Athletics, Intelligence *Disadvantages: Melee Combat, Can't Wear Heavy Armor Wood Elves: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/miv2rllq3/ *Description: Wood Elves are expert archers and great at laying ambushes. They live amidst the trees of forests and have mastered the ability to move about quitely around the woods. *Advantages: Archery, Stealth, Athletics, Earth Magic *Disadvantages: Can only Wear Light Armor, Combat in Open Areas Dark Elves: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/kv3qi62nh/ *Description: Twisted by hatred, Dark Elves are creatures of creulty and malice that despise other races. Dark Elves thrive off of an economy built on the backs of slaves and they will enslave any race. Slaves are captured by raiders on the seas from ships or coastal areas. *Advantages: Melee Combat, Sailing, Athletics, Fire and Lightning and Dark Magic *Disadvantages: Archery, Stealth, Diplomacy (can't have more then two allies if a faction is primarily Dark Elf or ruled by a Dark Elf), Non-Slave Based Economy, Light and Earth and Water Magic Dwarves Dwarves craft the best armor, weapons, and siege engines (minus gunpowder weapons and siege engines) and are physically strong. Dwarves are also masters of rune magic which they use in their smithing. Cadtherin Dwarves: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/olqiie5gt/ *Description: The Cadtherin Dwarves hold to the ancient traditions of smithing and close combat. Their smiths are the best in the world and their warriors spend years preparring for battle. *Advantages: Two Handed Weapons, Effective Armor, Strength, Smithing, Rune Magic *Disadvantages: Archery, Slow Paced, Weak in all Magic Except Rune Magic, Can't Ride Anything Bigger then a Pony Duran Dwarves: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/42w2wp8h9/ *Description: The Duran Dwarves are master engineers priding themselves on their great architecture and seige weapons. They are also the second best makers of gunpowder weapons behind the humans and weilders of the best crossbows in the world. *Advantages: Crossbow Archery, Gunpowder Weapons, Siege Weapons, Defenses, Strength, Rune Magic *Disadvantages: Slow Paced, Weak in all Magic Except Rune Magic, Can't Ride Anyhting Bigger than a Pony Beastmen The beastmen are amoung the greatest threat to the world due to their sheer numbers and varitety. Beastmen have numerous skills and advantages and most have a primal level of strenght making them tough opponents. Bovidians: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/9d3jaqrz9/ *Description: The most numerous of the beastmen, the bovidians are goat-like creatures standing anywhere from three feet to eight feet tall. They are brutally strong and fast, often wielding scavenged weapons and are capable of tremendous damage. *Advantages: Athletics, Strong Melee, Two Handed Weapons, Strength, Sense of Smell *Disadvantages: Can't Wear Armor, Intelligence, Archery, Stealth Reptilians: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/fy2h5a3ol/ *Description: Tall lizards of varrying kinds, they are deadly opponents with hard skin and mouths of teeth. They usually have low levels of intelligence, but enough to interact in the world. *Advantages: Hard Skin, Strength, Large Teeth, Athletics *Disadvantages: Cold-Blooded (Must Stay in Warm Climates), Can't Wear Heavy Armor Felidians: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/i9ja0p523/ *Description: Felidians are intelligent creatures with a knack for stealth. They can often be found leading hordes of beastmen to to being smarter then the rest of the hordes. *Advantages: Intelligence, Athletics, Clawed Hands, Stealth, Night Vision, Sense of Smell *Disadvantages: Can't Wear Heavy Armor, Sailing, Strength, Two Handed Weapons Other Races Orcs: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/gt9onf96f/ *Description: Orcs are often a barbaric race that roams the land pillaging and fighting, although there are a few who settle the land and establish a presence in certain areas mostly around mountains. *Advantages: Strong Melee, Two Handed Weapons, Effective Armor *Disadvantages: Stealth, Archery, Intelligence Goblins: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/u3qzaw69z/ *Description: Goblins are numerous in number and a plague on the land. Goblins are stealthy and murderous, but lack intelligence or the ability to wield more potent magics. *Advantages: Stealth, Sense of Smell, Athletic, Daggers *Disadvantages: Intelligence, Can only Wear Light Armor, Can only Wield Smaller Weapons, can't ride Anything Bigger then a Pony Hobbits: *Template: http://postimg.org/image/5byaty10r/ *Description: Hobbits are smart and stealthy individuals who often serve as scouts in armies or as merchants. They are good with crossbows and short swords, adding to their abilities as scouts. *Advantages: Short Swords, Crossbows, Stealth, Intelligence, Mercantile *Disadvantages: Can only Wear Light Armor, Strength, Heavy Weapons, Open Combat